the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragons/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a dragon. In the Forest.... Spitfire flew over the trees to spot prey. Icewish ♥ 02:07, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Lightningbolt flew through a cloud and batted away the rest of it with her massive wings. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 02:30, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Seafire waited by a stream quietly for Spitfire to return. Icewish ♥ 02:42, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Lightningbolt saw something from the corner of her eye, but she couldn't tell what it was. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 02:51, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire spotted a deer and flew directly at it. He caught it and killed it quickly. Icewish ♥ 02:53, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Kaida flew over the shattered remains of a broken dragon camp. She looked for her parents and her uncle, but they were gone. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:49, February 27, 2013 (UTC) (Moss, don't even mention dragons tribes. I'm trying to keep this wiki away from creating them as much as possible.) Seafire waited. Icewish ♥ 23:07, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing's flew through a large puff of clouds. She dove down and dived into the water grabbing several fish in her mouth, 23:26, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire flew over to Seafire. The she-dragon ate the deer and Spitfire kept watch while she did so. Icewish ♥ 23:31, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing flew out with a mouth full of fish and almost crashed into a tree "Ah!" she roared. 23:33, February 27, 2013 (UTC) "What was that?" asked Seafire. "Nothing of our concern," replied Spitfire. Icewish ♥ 23:34, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing flew to the side and a tree tore through her wing, she roared in pain. 23:55, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Seafire waited for her brother to leave there home to go hunt for himself, then ran towards the source of the sound. Icewish ♥ 23:58, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing crashed into a large feild and laid there moaning in pain 00:00, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Seafire asked "Are you alright?" Icewish ♥ 00:03, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing closed her eyes and moaned "My..my wing's" - Dawn Seafire nodded and ran to get some herbs. She came back and began to treat Waterwing. Icewish ♥ 00:17, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing fell alseep and awoken soon after. - Dawn Seafire was gone when Waterwing woke up. Icewish ♥ 00:24, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwings blinked and sighed as she rested her head on her huge feet - Dawn Seafire came back to see if the she-dragon was alright. "Um, you can come stay with my brother and I if you would like. We have plenty of food and medicine, and you won't be able to hunt for a while with your wings damaged this badly." Icewish ♥ 00:30, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwings slowly nodded "Thank you." 00:32, February 28, 2013 (UTC) They two started to walk towards Seafire's home. "Um, if my brother says anything, just don't pay attention to him. He's kind of crazy..." Icewish ♥ 00:36, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Oh..ok" Waterwings murmured 00:38, February 28, 2013 (UTC) The two reached the camp, and Spitfire and Seafire argued for a very long time. Finally, Spitfire allowed Waterwing to stay. Icewish ♥ 00:48, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing stared at Spitfire and spoke softly "I can leave if you want me to." 01:14, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire didn't reply. "Just don't, like, pay attention to him. He's bloody mad and angry all the time," said Seafire, softly so her brother couldn't hear her. "I love him and he tries to do what's best, but he can't think strait anymore." Icewish ♥ 01:18, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing looked down and muttered "I used to have a brother. He died from the European dragons". 01:20, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Well, um, not all European dragon are bad..." said Seafire, looking slightly offended. Icewish ♥ 01:23, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Oh! I'm sorry if I offended you!" 01:25, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Um, yes, quite," said Seafire. "But anyways, I'll go find you some herbs to help your wings heal." Icewish ♥ 01:27, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "OK, thanks" Waterwing said less shyly (XD) 01:29, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Seafire flew off and came back quickly with a few leaves in her jaws. Icewish ♥ 01:32, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing laid on the ground with her eyes closed. 01:33, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Seafire gave Waterwing the herbs and fell asleep. --- Spitfire couldn't fall asleep, even though it was late at night. He paced around a little. Icewish ♥ 01:36, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing woke in the middle of the night 01:38, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire growled and tried to fall asleep, but could not. Icewish ♥ 01:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing slowly started to creep off. 01:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire thought Waterwing was an enemy and attacked her. Icewish ♥ 01:46, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing roared in pain as her wings tore open again but this time they ripped all the way down. 01:48, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans